A Secret To Unveil
by Emeraldity123
Summary: Amu has a secret, which slowly began to turn to memory. But a man suddenly appeared with a great power, and he and Amu seems to know each other. Who is he and what is their connection with each other? Please review, it's my first fanfic. Also don't own shugo chara.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

It was a bright morning, just like any other. However, this wasn't just an ordinary morning for a young pinkette named Amu Hinamori.

'Wake up, Amu-chan! You're gonna be late for school!' Ran screamed in Amu's ear.

'AAAAHHH! I'm up already!' Amu yelled.

Beside Ran floated three more small-like creatures namely, Miki, Su and Dia. They were Amu's shugo charas, her would-be selves.

* * *

Amu practically ran all the way to school, with Ran cheering her on while the rest just went off in their own little worlds while catching up with Amu.

Luckily, Amu made it in time. The day passed on with learning new lessons. Soon, it was time to meet up with the guardians.

Tadase Hotori, King's chair. Shugo Chara, Kiseki. He is also Amu's boyfriend.

Rima Mashiro, Queen's chair. Shugo chara, Kusukusu. Amu's best friend.

Yaya Yuiki, Ace's chair. Shugo chara, Pepe. The baby of the group.

Nagihiko Fujisaki, Jack's chair. Shugo chara, Rhythm. Cross-dresser.

Amu Hinamori, Joker's chair. Shugo Chara, Ran, Miki, Su, Dia. Still acts cool and spicy, but lesser than before.

* * *

Somehow on the way to the Royal Garden, Amu felt uneasy. She kept glancing back as if someone was watching her. This made the charas worry.

'Amu, are you okay?' Su asked, worried.

Amu was snapped out of her trance. 'I'm fine, don't worry! Just had a lot in my mind, is all.' She said nervously. Though this didn't satify the charas, they just shrugged it off.

Amu sighed in relief. 'I should pay more attention or they would get suspicious. But still, maybe it was nothing.' She thought.

They finally arrived at the Royal Garden. Someone said 'Good afternoon, Amu.' Amu turned around. It was Tadase!

Quickly, Tadase pecked Amu on the lips, causing her to blush. Tadase chuckled at his girlfriend's behavior.

Tadase and Amu have been going out for months, and they kept their relationship no secret from the others. Everyone was happy for them when they announced that they were going out, and Amu looked so red in the face that they thought she's gonna faint.

They walked in together. Kiseki rambled on and on about how commoners should do this and that and the like until Pepe covered his mouth with a tissue.

'Seriously, will you just shut up for once?' Pepe asked him. Kiseki just glared. However, Miki sighed as if in love, which didn't go unnoticed by the charas. They smirked.

The meeting went on as usual. Tadase said 'Since easter is not any more getting x-eggs, there shouldn't be a problem, but..' He sighed. 'About a thousand x-eggs were stolen each day.'

Nagihiko spoke up. 'This is serious, have you talked about this with the chairman?'

'Yes, I have but even Tsukasa-san knows nothing about this and is greatly disturbed. If this keeps up, who knows what will happen to everyone.'

'Yaya's scared! Who IS this guy because I'm gonna run away from him!' Yaya exclaimed. The others sweatdropped.

Amu was silent during the whole conversation. In fact, Yaya had to call her three times before she paid attention. 'Huh? What was that, Yaya?' she asked.

'Amu-chi, is something wrong, You were spacing out.' Yaya asked back.

'Amu, do you have a problem?' Rima also asked.

'Nothing's wrong, I'm fine, just had a lot on my mind.' She replied, forcing a laugh.

The others just stared at her until….

'AAAHHH! X-EGGS! AND LOTS OF THEM!' Kiseki shouted.

The guardians ran to the source and in front of them stood x-eggs, practically covering the whole sky! Even Utau, Ikuto, Kukai and Kairi were there, staring at the scene in front of them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Just then, a mist grew, revealing a young, handsome man wearing formal clothes and a cloak. He was smiling evilly, and spoke in a clear voice:

'Hello, Guardians, and…others. This is our first meeting, am I correct?' he asked, still smiling. 'Well, as you already know, I stole these x-eggs.'

'Why? How could you do such a thing?' Kukai shouted.

'Because, their energy is remarkable! So much negative, pain and sadness…and the best part is, I'm going to steal that energy and be the most powerful man on earth! HAHAHA!' he laughed. Everyone was shocked. Part of it was because Amu yelled.

'You horrible and pathetic man! I don't know how you got out of that prison, but coming back here and stealing those x-eggs' energy would be a waste of time!'

Everyone was surprised. They bet Amu knew this person. They listened to their conversation.

The man looked surprised. 'Why, Amu, it's been so long! How have you been?' He tried touching her, but she just slapped it away.

'What are you doing here?' Amu said in this scary voice, which made everyone shiver. But the man seems to be unaffected by her cold manner.

'Didn't I just say it? Really Amu, you're still so stupid I want to punch and check your brain!' He laughed but then Amu kicked him so hard that he literally flew metres away from where he was standing. Everyone was shocked. Very shocked.

The man too was surprised, but got up eventually. He chuckled. 'Someone's getting strong here.'

To which Amu replied in the same cold voice: 'Leave or I'll have to make you do it.'

The man's smile turned into a devilish smirk and then went in a deep voice: 'Do you really want to start over with me again, Amu?'

'Not really, unless you wouldn't get those x-eggs back to where they belong and get out of here.'

The man, in rage, charged at Amu, but then she sidetracked and the man went past her. He stopped and looked around.

'Well, I have to say, you're improving. But this won't be the last time, Amu.'

And with that, he left. And also with that, the guardians and the others and the charas, having heard and saw everything, looked at her expectantly.

Amu sighed. 'This is so going to take long.'


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Amu stood in front. She was in the Chairman's room with Tsukasa-san, the Guardians, Kairi, Kukai, Ikuto, Utau, Nikaidou, Yukari and the Shugo Charas.

She took a deep breath. 'So, um, you guys want an explanation, right?' They all nodded. 'Well, here goes..'

'See, that man, his name is Amoro. All he wanted was power. He didn't care about other people's lives. All he cared about was himself. I don't know how he found out about the x-eggs and the like, but one thing's for sure. He's up to no good.'

'Wait a minute…what's your connection to him, anyway?' Tsukasa-san asked.

* * *

**Amu's POV**

When Tsukasa-san asked me that question, I felt a huge wave of pain flowing in me. I kept my head down.

'Amu-chan?' Tadase asked, worriedly.

Suddenly, I couldn't take it anymore. I cried. I just let the tears flow, not stopping them. I didn't make a sound. I just…cried.

Everyone looked surprised. They hadn't see me cry so it was a shock. Finally, I raised my head, and choked:

'That man…he's my cousin.' Everyone gasped.

'Amu, why were you crying?' Rima asked.

'Because…because…' I paused, then spoke again with tears.

'Because he killed my brother.' Everyone went in silence. Then, Nagihiko spoke up. 'You..have a brother?'

I nodded. 'A twin brother, actually, he was killed before my own eyes on our 8th birthday.' I spoke bitterly. 'He also killed his own parents. But after a while, he was caught by my father, putting him in a prison where he can't escape.'

Silence. Then, I wiped my tears and stood high. 'There's…something I wanted to tell you all.' I said in a shaky voice. Everyone waited.

'I have powers.' I waited for a response, but all I got was: 'Uh, okay…' from Kukai. I got annoyed.

'Okay, I'll be more specific! I have powers that possess the blue flame.'

'Blue Flame?' Ran asked, confused.

I nodded. 'It's a power that runs through the Hinamori family for generations. Whoever receives it has the ability to create powerful attacks. It's very powerful, actually. And also…'

I took a deep breath, and then I said 'My brother and I shared this power, and that's the reason why he was killed. I was almost caught too, but papa was there to save me. But my brother…' I trailed off.

'So, everyone in your family have this power?' Tsukasa-san asked.

'Yes. But not everyone. Papa's power is special, it's called the White Flame. It's much more powerful than anything else.'

'What about your cousin?' he pressed on.

'He was angry he got the weakest flame that he decided to steal the Blue Flame, since it's the only flame he can handle at that moment. But now he got half of the blue flame, and now the x-eggs.' I said sadly.

Everyone went into silence mode again, taking all this in.

I suddenly remembered something. 'Oh, and one more thing. This Flame situation is completely and entirely different from the..uh…shugo chara situation.'

'So?' Yaya asked boredly.

'It means that the Flame situation is more powerful than the Shugo chara situation, so Character Transformation is useless.'

Everyone's eyes widened. I continued. 'Also, I have to tell you to please keep this a secret from the rest. I'll have to talk to papa about it, but in the meantime, keep your eyes and ears open just in case.'

Everyone nodded. Soon, after a few more talks, they left. I started to leave but Tadase caught me.

'Amu-chan, can we talk?' he asked hesitantly.

I nodded, so we left the charas behind and went outside.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Amu's POV**

'Oh no, is Tadase-kun going to hate me? I mean, I know this was not what he's been expecting but I just have to tell the truth and…' I was snapped out of my thoughts by Tadase-kun's voice.

'Amu-chan?'

'Y-yes, Tadase-kun?'

He lowered his head. 'I just want to tell you that despite what you have told us all, I…I still love you. I really do. In fact…' he raised his head.

'I think you're the bravest girl I have ever met. After all you've been through, you..you still manage to overcome it. So, Amu-chan…'

He grasped my hand. 'I will always be there for you, no matter what.'

I found myself having tears in my eyes. 'Tadase-kun…' I whispered.

Then I couldn't take anything anymore, and I flung my arms around him and cried. I probably acted like an idiot, but I didn't care.

He must have been surprised, but then returned the gesture. He stroked my hair and my back, murmuring 'Oh, Amu-chan…'

**End of Amu's POV**

* * *

In the middle of the night, Amu woke up due to a feeling she always get whenever HE was around.

'I swear, he's gonna have it…' she muttered while dressing up. Amu sneaked out the window, not waking up her charas.

Finally, she arrived at the park. Amoro was there surrounded by… nothing. Then she realized that he had already claimed the eggs' power. I paled. Then he charged at me.

* * *

**At a special meeting in Tsukasa-san's office:**

Everybody who heard Amu's story was there again to disuss the x-eggs. Well, not everybody.

'Guys, where's Amu?' the chairman asked.

Nobody answered. Suddenly a groan was heard. Everyone turned. It was from Kiseki.

'Kiseki, what's wrong?' Tadase asked, worried.

The other charas were pale as well.

Finally, Kiseki answered in a weak voice. 'Amu's in trouble. Her charas too.' The others gasped.

'What? That can't be. Where is she?' Utau asked, clearly concerned.

Before Kiseki can answer, Amu's father rushed in the room.

'Have you news of my daughter?' he asked in a breathless voice, unlike his childlike manner.

Everybody shook their heads. He sighed. 'I was afraid this would happen.'

'Mr. Hinamori, what's wrong?' Nagihiko asked.

He turned and faced everyone in the room. 'Amu has been kidnapped by Amoro.'


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

'WHAT?' Everybody shouted at once.

'There is no time to explain, we must save her at all costs.' Mr. Hinamori said in a grave voice.

* * *

Meanwhile, Amu was in a cell, too weak to escape. Amoro had defeated her the night before, and she was taken to his place.

'I can't believe I lost to him. Now he'll get my power.' She fumed. Even though she lost, her determination was still there.

Finally, the antagonist of the situation entered and smiled evilly. 'Hello there, Amu. How have you been?'

'Just fine, thank you.' She spat out.

'Well, just to remind you, you're flame will be mine in a few days but' he grinned. 'Your father's power is much more powerful, so I'm going to capture him, too.'

'You beast! Papa will defeat you, I'm sure of it!'

He shrugged. 'No, he won't since I have the power I wanted to steal that flame. Afterwards…'he opened the door. 'The both of you will meet the same fate.'

He went out. 'Oh, and one more thing!' He spoke through the door. 'Your friends and charas will be here, too.' He let out a laugh and walked away.

I screamed. 'Get away from them!'

* * *

The others followed Mr. Hinamori to an old building in the outskirts of town.

'This is where he stays. There is a secret passage inside.' He said.

'A passageway? That's awesome!' Yaya exclaimed. Everybody sweatdropped.

'Now, all we have to do is-' before Amu's father could finish his sentence, he was hit and blacked out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

The group woke up in a big room. They were chained to the wall. So were their charas. In one side of the room there was a metal box, fit enough for a person. Then, Amoro went in.

He chuckled as we glared. 'What's with those looks? Hinamori, you're getting better with that flame of yours.' He said, gesturing at Mr. Hinamori.

He scowled. 'Where's my daughter?' he demanded.

'A little impatient, I see. But I'll bring her in. Send her.' He said to the door.

Just then, men came in with a box, where a voice was heard.

'Let me out!' It was Amu!

'You traitor! Let my daughter go!' Mr. Hinamori roared.

Amoro just laughed. 'No, she's the perfect entertainment for me. I'll get both of your flames in a few days. And your charas, too.'

'Leave our charas alone!' Kukai yelled.

'I can't do that. Now I'll put her in that metal box.' He gestured to the metal box in the far end.

They all watched as Amoro reached for the box, opened the lid and quickly threw Amu inside. He held the door.

'Well, I'll see you in the next few days then.' He chuckled.

Amu yelled and threw some blue fire at him, causing Amoro to stumble and quickly shut the door.

'Now, I'll take my leave. Sayonara, people!' And with that, he went out with the men.

Pounds were heard from the box as Amu tried to get out.

'Amu, are you all right?' Mr. Hinamori called to her.

A muffled voice was heard. 'I'm fine, papa. He took the better of me, but I still have my flame. Are you guys okay?'

'We're fine, Amu. But we have to find a way we can beat that lunatic before he'll take our flames.'

'I know, papa.'

Silence.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Men sometimes come inside the room where everyone was chained, or in Amu's case, locked in a metal box to bring food.

What's worse, she still can't use her flames. And even is she can, they won't work on the very powerful also metal box.

Amu kept wondering where her charas where. 'I shouldn't have brought them in this mess.' She thought bitterly.

She hated Amoro, and so did her father. Everyone in the Hinamori family hated him. So cruel and unjust.

* * *

Finally, it was time to take the flames. The men came in and went first to Amu.

Secretly, Amu had a plan. Whenever the men gave her food, they would throw it in the lid above her. The lid was covered with wires.

If she, giving all her power, can open it, and hang onto the wires, she might be able to survive the electricity the men were supposed to try on the box and electrocute her. Foolish of them to talk about plans outside the door.

Besides, she got all her energy back and she was as strong as before, so she can do it.

She tried to open the lid. Since it was just a little bit below the open-roof, the men can't see her sash that she was gonna use to hold herself up.

Finally, they stopped. Amu kept hearing shouts and protests from outside, but she can't think about that now. With all her power, she opened the lid. Panting, she held on to the sash and got ready.

She heard men laughing outside as the box got electrocuted. For good measure, she also screamed as loud as she can. Finally, it stopped. She sighed in relief. Her plan had worked!

She pretended to be asleep while the men opened the door. Once they opened it, it was time.

She kicked the man who opened the door and threw blue flame at the others.

The men, startled, fell back, and went unconscious.

She stood high, smiling. 'Wrong move' she told the men.

'Yay, you got out, Amu-chi!' She heard Yaya exclaim. I turned around to see the others, smiling.

'I'm so proud of you, Amu. Now, we have to get out quick.' Papa told her.

She nodded and threw fire at the chains. But then, she was surprised to see her charas also chained to the wall. They were smiling.

'Amu-chan!' They yelled.

I destroyed their chains. 'Amu-chan, that was a slick move you did back there.' Miki told me.

'A good defense, desu' Su smiled.

Her papa lead the way out, and when we were near the exit, alarms went off.

**Amu's POV**

'Quick, to the exit!' I screamed.

We all ran as fast as we could until we finally got out. 'Amu, call Isha. We need speed.' Papa told Amu. She nodded, then made a loud whistle.

'Amu, what was that?' Rima cried out once I was done. Before I could answer, a beast as high as a house was flying towards us. 'Isha!' I shouted gleefully.

The others just stood in shock. The orange-beast growled and landed in front of us. 'All aboard.' I told the others.

Before I could go in the driver's seat (her head), Amoro appeared, his face in anger. He threw black flames at us, but I countered with my blue flame. The flames collided, resulting in smoke.

I took that time to escape and returned to a place where Papa, Mama and I practiced our flames.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

'Where is this place?' Nagihiko asked in wonder.

Amu and the others just arrived in The Garden of Flames. It was a place typically for flame training. Everywhere you could see colors of flames or fires but strangely no smoke.

Amu took care of Isha while her father lead the way for the others.

They arrived at a mansion where colors of flames once again made its appearance. This time, they seemed to be joined to the walls.

Everyone gasped. Papa led them in. There, they were seated in a fire-in-every-corner room with hot tea.

Finally, Mr. Hinamori started. 'First of all, we need not worry about your families. It's already been cleared, so we could focus on other things. What our main concern now is Amoro.'

He turned to Amu. 'Amu, the only way we can defeat that lunatic would be to combine our flames and attack him. Our flames are still stronger than him, so we can overcome him.'

'What's the hard part?' Tadase asked.

He sighed, which was not a good sign. 'Having a fight with him would be easy, but any damage occurring there would take a lot. There is no such thing here as a damage-restore spell or what.'

**Amu's POV**

I got an idea. 'What if the Guardians would place a shield? We could pick a big area and the shield would surround it, so there is only minimum damage.'

He put his hand over his chin. 'Hmmm…that could work. But where on earth could we find a space that big? But it shouldn't be a problem, since mostly we fight on air…'

Tsukasa spoke up. 'I know just the place. The ocean beside Japan.'

'The ocean?' He turned to him surprised.

Tsukasa-san nodded. 'Besides, water overcomes fire, and in addition to that, we can have a one-wall shield. No damage at all.'

'An excellent idea. Now we have something to go to. All we have to do is send a message to Amoro.'


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Within a week of staying, they got it all planned out. They managed to send a message to Amoro using one of the birds at the Garden. A fire bird, to be exact.

Finally, the battle was here. Amoro was waiting for Amu and her father, smirking. Amu was fuming.

'How can he smirk at a time like this? Well, anyway, the Guradians are now putting the shield, so we better start.'

It began.

Amu quickly threw fireballs at Amoro while he dodged. Papa (I'm tired of writing Mr. Hinamori and Amu's father, so I'll change it to that, instead.) also threw fireballs, but with greater impacts.

The fight grew on by hours. Amu and Papa were already tired, but their energy was still there.

Amoro too was tired, but he didn't show it. In fact, he was more tired than Amu and Papa.

'Grr…they're too strong for me. I guess my fire's not that strong. But I can't show it to them!' he thought.

He threw three fires at them and they dodged.

Meanwhile, the shield was working. Since Amoro was paying attention to Amu and Papa, he didn't notice the shield surrounding them.

Tadase watched Amu from their hiding space. He looked at her with an expression of worry and love. Yaya noticed this and teased him.

'Tadase, what's with that expression of yours, hm?'

Tadase blushed. 'That- that was nothing.' He stammered.

Yaya only smirked.

The battle still went on. Amoro was beginning to show signs of tiredness. Amu and Papa too.

Finally, Amoro had it. He was going to finish them once and for all!

He threw a massive amount of fire to them, and Amu and Papa stared in horror. Then, when they realized it was directed at them, they acted quickly and also threw a much more bigger fire at him.

Amoro cried out when the flames consumed him. With a final cry, he was gone.

Amu and Papa sighed in relief. The shield was put down. Everyone had a group hug.


	10. Epilogue

Epilogue

It seemed like yesterday that they had defeated Amoro, but months had passed.

Amu and Tadase's relationship got stronger and in high school, they were already talking about plans for the future: Being together of course.

One night, on their last year of staying in high school, Amu and Tadase had a picnic planned.

Amu arrived a little late. 'Sorry for the late, Tadase-kun!' He smiled and kissed her. 'It's all right, now let's eat.'

During the picnic, Amu could sense that Tadase was nervous about something. He hardly said something at all.

'Tadase-kun, is something wrong?' Amu asked him.

Tadase took a deep breath, then faced her. He held a box in his hands. Amu's eyes widened.

He spoke. 'Amu-chan, we've been together ever since elementary, and have kept our relationship strong ever since. Now, I wanted to make it last forever. Amu-chan, will you marry me?'

He opened the box and inside was a ring with four symbols on it. Heart, spade, clover and diamond.

Amu's eyes were filled with tears. Then she hugged him. 'Yes, yes, yes!'

Tadase smiled and inserted the ring on her finger. Then they kissed.

THE END


End file.
